


Homecoming

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Blue's Clues
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe missed Steve, and wants a little time alone with him to reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I've kept meaning on adding to this fic sometime, but I think it actually works better just the way it is.

"Um, Blue?" Joe asked politely, his brown eyes wide and innocent. He bounced on the tips of his toes, his hands jittering nervously against his thighs. "Why don't you go next door and see if Periwinkle will play with you for a little bit?"

Blue tilted her head, making a curious 'bow' noise. Joe's eyes slid over to Steve, who was adding a new striped notebook to his stripe-collection box. He bounced a few more times. "It's just that I haven't seen him in a long time, and I think we might want to... you know, hang out. Just the two of us." Blue looked sad, so Joe leaned down and petted her. "Don't worry, we can all spend the afternoon together!"

Blue finally agreed, barking happily as she promised to spend a few hours at Periwinkle's. She danced around in a circle, then hopped out the door.

Joe waved as she disappeared into the next yard, then quickly shut the door and locked it. He heard footsteps on the carpet behind him.

"Hey, where's Blue--"

Joe turned around quickly. Steve's shoulders seemed so small in his big hands, yet so familiar as he pushed Steve up against the door. He was too eager sometimes, he knew, but he couldn't wait any longer. His mouth slid wetly against Steve's lips, over his cheek to touch his ear. He breathed in deeply, settling his body down against his brother's as he rubbed his cheek against Steve's barely-there stubble.

"I missed you," he whispered.

Steve sighed. His arms came up around Joe's back, embracing him. He could feel the warmth of Steve's skin through the thickness of his shirt, and for the first time in a long time, Joe settled down. He licked the edge of Steve's ear, feeling a little more calm. Steve giggled at the touch, so Joe did it again. His ears had never heard a more perfect sound.

Steve patted Joe's back, then turned his face to speak into Joe's ear. "I missed you too, bro. But, um... My backpack is poking me really hard."

With a goofy grin, Joe pushed himself off Steve and followed him into the bedroom.


End file.
